Everlasting Love
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: Under the rain, he walks home alone, feeling a bit troubled with his mind, when he heard someone screaming for help. What happen, and what will he do? Endou X Midori Note: Yaoi


YOOOOO, MINNASAN! KONNICHIWA! ^^ F-chan is here with a fanfic that was requested by jameis. Jameis-san, here is the fanfic you requested! Hope you like it ^^

Note: I know the story isn't as good as what you guys think or how the summary sounded like but yeah... Hope you like it! AANDD, this is set after their game against Dark Emperors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Everything belongs to Level-5, except for the plot of the story.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. You better don't read this if you don't like it~

**Everlasting Love**

It's raining in Inazuma Town. Endou was walking home. He was alone and tired at the same time. He doesn't know what kind of feeling he has right now. He's happy, because he had his friend back, but in the same time he's sad and angry because it was his fault that his friends, especially Kazemaru got injured and left the team and... You know, becoming like that.

He's really troubled by the betrayal of his friends although he knew that it had passed, but still, it is memory isn't it. He was walking down the street, when he heard someone screaming.

"Hey! Get of me! What's your prob- AHH!"

Endou immediately rushed to where the scream came from. He hide behind the bushes to see who needs help and why.

There, he saw a green-haired boy pinned on the ground, with a man on the top of him. _'Isn't that... Reize?'_ he didn't know if that is really Reize or not, well he does look like him. He wanted to scream out so badly, but he didn't know what is going.

"Get outta me you old man! Don't you AHH-!" He screamed again. "Someone... please, help... me" He said it helplessly.

Endou, thanks to his 'unbalanced emotion', he strikes out and scream, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" _'I can't take this anymore...'_

The man looked back and saw a boy standing, he smirked and answer,"I'm gonna rape him. He looks really delicious~" He said licking his lips.

'_Bastard...!'_ Endou is on the edge of his 'burning' temper, he can't take it anymore. He dashed and start punching and kicking that man. The man was shocked and not prepared for this kind of attack. He got kicked out on the stomach, he hit the tree unconsciously. Endou kept on beating him when he suddenly heard a gasp behind him. He stopped and looked back to see if Reize is alright, when suddenly he tackled Endou and cause them to fall down in Endou under Reize in position.

Endou was a bit frightened when he heard Reize start sobbing. But then he knew that he was afraid of that old man, he hoped... He wrapped his arm around the other boy's body, trying to calm him down. He felt like he needs to protect that one little boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Endou asked.

He heard a sniff followed by an answer, "Y-yes. Thank you."

Endou smiled, "No worries" Then he sat up into a sitting position. Reize is still sobbing on his chest. After a couple of minutes, the sobbing stopped. Endou thinks that they should go now because the rain doesn't look like it's gonna stop in some minutes.

He looked down and found out that the younger boy is sleeping, on his chest. He didn't know what to do, but then he smiled, then he picked up Reize and carry him bridal style. He laughs a bit when he sees Reize's sleeping face. He didn't know why, but his face looks kinda cute too him.

He walked home and once he arrived, he went in to his room and put Reize on his bed. He stared at him for a moment, amazed by his sleeping face. He didn't know that Reize can be so soft, so fragile and can cry out like that. The Reize he knew, till that afternoon is a Reize which is cold, rude, and harsh.

He sighed, and walked out of his room. His parents are not here today, and he realized that means he has to cook dinner for himself, and this time for his guest. He didn't mind at all, it's just that something is not right in here. He tried to stay calm and prepare dinner.

"Ugh..."

Endou blinked and look at the younger boy who is starting to gain his consciousness.

"Oh you're finally awake!"

The green-haired boy blinked in surprise and let out a gasp from his mouth.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything with you"

Endou saw the younger boy calmed a bit, then he say,"Hey, I got some food for dinner, you want some?"

Reize's eyes widen. He didn't know what to say or do.

"I-I..."

"I know you're hungry, stay here, I'm gonna get you something."

Reize nodded a bit. He didn't know why did that one Raimon captain is so heck nice to him. He destroyed his school, injured his friends and everything, but why is he so nice to him?

He stood up, looks around and spots a diary. He knows he's not supposed to open and read anyone's diary, but he's just too curious to hold himself._ 'Once won't hurt, right...?'_

He opened the diary, he flipped through pages and found the page which the day he destroyed the captain's school. He read every sentence in there, it says:

_I don't get what's their problem! Why do they have to destroy schools? Especially my school._

_I must admit, that they're strong, really strong in fact. And, well, one of them is really a something to me probably, because my face heated up although I always try hiding my face every time that happens. I don't know what's happening to me._

_But then in the same time I hate them for doing it to us. How can they do something so evil?! What are those bastards thinking!_

_At the end, I can't do anything... And, I think, I should try to think more positively. There's always a reason for everything right? They might get told to do so or else, or maybe something worst than that. I wish I was their friends so I can ask them why they did that._

Reize was quite shocked with it, not only the part when Endou said about someone is a something to him, but the part where he tried to stay calm and think positive. He never knows that the Raimon Captain can hold his temper that good.

His stomach started to hurt every time he continued reading it. It doesn't growl or something, but it hurts. Maybe it is because he's hungry, but maybe it's because of the guilty feeling he has now.

And then he founded the page when they had their last better which they lost, it says:

_I don't know what to say... I don't know if I'm actually happy or sad. We've won (finally) the game against Gemini Storm, but then at the end they got expelled by other higher rank team, I think. I don't know what happen against them. But whatever happens, I don't want it to be a bad thing, because I..._

"Done reading it?"

The green-haired boy was stunned and shocked, he can't move. He knows that that has to be the captain and he will kill him because yeah, he did read out his diary, and everyone knows that we should do that unless you got the permission from the owner.

He gulped, and nervously turns his head around. He can feel some sweat coming down from his forehead.

"Uh- um..."

He put down the diary and bit his lips. He didn't know what to say.

"You do know that you're not allowed to read someone else's diary, right?" The brunette walks towards the green-haired teen emotionless. He tried it so hard, he tried his best not to smirk, or laugh out loud after he sees the other teen's reaction.

The green-haired teen can't move, when suddenly, Endou rapid up his walking pace and suddenly pinned him on the wall, still trying to look emotionless.

"Wh-what?" He can see fear coming out of the younger teen's eyes. He pushed back himself and a 'tsch' came out of his mouth.

"Your dinner is on the table. Please put it in the kitchen once you're done. I'm going for some walk,"

Then he walks towards the door, when he felt a hand holding his arm trying to stop him.

"W-wait, I know I did something wrong, and I'm really sorry. But just let me ask you one question..." he stopped and let go of the captain's arm.

"Why, did you... Why did you rescue me earlier, and why didn't you like slap me or punch me or something when you saw me reading your diary?"

"Why? Don't you want to be rescued? Or should I just leave you there being raped by an old man?" He said teasing the other boy.

"N-no, eh um, it's just that I injured your friends that time, I destroyed your school and made one of your friends abandon you. And, I know that you're aware of it, right?"

"Yes, I do. Who doesn't?" Endou tried to be really sarcastic and played with the other boy's feelings. "I know that you're Reize. Am I right?"

"NO! I got my own name you know, that's my alien one. I got a real name, its Midorikawa Ryuuji."

He sighed. "As I thought so..." He tried to walk, when Midorikawa stopped him.

"HEY! You haven't answered my other question! Wait no; you haven't actually answered both of my questions."

Endou face palmed. This made Midorikawa kinda got a bit aback, he wanted to laugh but he tried not to.

Then Endou suddenly turned with a straight face. Midorikawa just looked at him, when suddenly...

Midorikawa's eyes widen in shock. Did that one captain just kissed him?

When Endou broke the kiss, he can feel his face heated up and he the other boy fell down in a sitting position on the ground, his face is red as well, although he tried to hide it.

Endou kneeled down and hold Midorikawa's chin making him looked up; he gave him a really soft smile and said, "You know the answer now. Thanks to this goddamn feeling that never changes and somehow came out to me from nowhere. The first time I saw you; this damn feeling came out of nowhere!"

Midorikawa felt tears running down his cheeks, this made Endou jump of and let go of Midorikawa's chin.

"L-look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you or something it's just that I think that's the best way to show you that I-"

Endou didn't have the time to finish his sentence when he felt a lip on his. Endou seems to know that that means a yes, so then he opens his mouth a bit and stick out his tongue, asking for an entrance. Midorikawa was first shocked, but then he was melted to the kiss and let Endou's tongue slid into his mouth. Endou slide his tongue into the younger teen's mouth and went through every edge of it, receiving a moan from the green-haired. But the brunette doesn't seem to care about it; he kept on going until he broke the kiss because he's out of his breath. He smirked to the younger boy who was panting really hard.

"You got your question answered boy," He smiled to the younger boy.

"No, you haven't answered my second question. And does it have something to do with this?"

"You can read it, and find it out yourself."

Midorikawa took the diary and read it:

_I don't know what to say... I don't know if I'm actually happy or sad. We've won (finally) the game against Gemini Storm, but then at the end they got expelled by other higher rank team, I think. I don't know what happen against them. _

_But whatever happens, I don't want it to be a bad thing, because I... I love that one captain. I don't know why, but he just seemed so cute and nice to me. I know something behind it. I know he's not the same person at the inside! I just know that!_

_I don't know what to do now, I'm confused, I just wished that he likes, nope, loves me back..._

Midorikawa smiled and turned around, "Of course I do! I love you too you know~" He gave Endou the sweetest smile he ever had.

Endou gave him a really soft, sweet smile, and hug him, he whispered, "Thank you Midorikawa. I Love You..."

"Ryuuji. I Love You too Mamoru..."

And they went into another passionate kiss, which started their sweet-romantic everlasting-love life~

**-OWARI!-**

**F-chan: So, that's it! I've finished another one **** Hope you guys enjoy and like (or love LOL) it~ and Midorikawa will kill me...**

**Midori: WTF ARE U DOING?! WHAT R U MAKINF KID?!**

**F-chan: Chill bro! You're (probably) younger than me! Don't call me kid *smack Midori***

**Okay, so, review please! I accept anything so give me your critic, comments, suggestion and other things you want to say! Also, just tell me if you have a request~**

**Arigatou Minnasan! **


End file.
